Without A Trace
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Formerly: A Kidnapping in the family. When Tori disappears the night of the big show case at Hollywood Arts, leaving no evidence of a struggle,it's up to the whole gang and the police to find her before it's too late. Please review! Title may change! Rated M for rape and abuse!
1. Meeting A Stranger

Tori Vega walked into the kitchen to see her mother preparing dinner, they had to go to Tori's school tonight for the big show case in which she was performing with her friends, that's why they were having dinner extra early.

"Mom? I'm going to go to the park, i'll be back soon." She told Lynn.

"What? Tori, we need to be at Hollywood Arts by 6:30?"

"So? I'm going to be there a lot next year for an after school club and I want to get familiar with the park" The sixteen-year-old said.

Lynn sighed, "Alright, thirty minutes, but, take someone with you."

Tori looked at Trina, "sorry baby sister, I have to finish getting ready and look fabulous!"

Christina, her little cousin, turned to look at her, "I'll go, just let me get my shoes." Christina was a young girl of about eleven-years-old, her parents had died in a car accident the month before so the vega family took her in.

Once at the park Christina immediately made her way to the swings, she always played on the swings in the morning before school, and after school while waiting for Tori to pick her up. Christie seemed un tainted by her parents and fourteen-year-old sister's death and for that Tori was grateful. The sixteen-year-old was walking to the swing set when she ran into a man of about thirty-years-old with greying dark hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, i'm so sorry sir!" Tori apologized.

"It's quite alright miss, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." He assured her.

Tori nodded and looked at her watch, "crap, Christie, we have to go! We need to be back home in five minutes!" She shouted.

Christie nodded and went off with Tori, neither girl noticed that the man hadn't stopped watching Tori.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review!**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I changed the title of the story, I just wanted a more interesting title.**

Tori fell asleep beside her little cousin feeling happy, at the big show case a music producer had come up to her and Andre, wanting to produce music with them. She was so happy that she had forgotten to lock the front door.

At around two in the morning, the whole family was sleeping peacefully, un aware that someone had broken into their home. Silently, the intruder made his way to the queen sized bed that Tori and Christie shared, the mans intentions were pretty clear. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and sweat pants, in his hand he had a gun. Quietly he made his way over to one side of the bed and grabbed Tori by her upper right arm.

"Come, get up." The man ordered her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The sixteen-year-old asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't speak! Get out of bed and come with me."

Tori tried to inconspicuously move to her cousins side, hoping to rouse her from her sleep, she didn't want to go with this man, it would be over her dead body. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Don't make a sound or i'll kill you! I have a gun, get your shoes on and come with me." Silently and reluctantly, she did as she was told, both were un aware that Christie had seen the whole thing. Once she had her shoes on, Tori and the man left the house.

Christie bolted up right out of bed, in the hopes of waking Lynn and James up, to alert them of what had taken place, she looked around her room and laid eyes on the open window, it wasn't open when she and her cousin went to bed, so she figured that's how the man had gotten in. Unsure of what to do, Christie started screaming, waking up the whole house hold. James and Lynn ran into the room to comfort the sobbing pre-teen.

"What is it?" Lynn asked.

"Tori's gone"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review!**


	3. Interrogations and Nevada

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is chapter 3 where Christie get's interrogated and towards the end of the chapter, we catch up with Tori and her kidnapper. Enjoy!**

Christie sat in a darkened interrogation room with only a dim light for company. Gary, a friend of her uncles, waited patiently for her to speak.

"I felt someone tap my shoulder, but I just figured it was Tori and she needed more space, so I thought "whatever" and moved over to get back to sleep, I woke up again and found a man talking with her. I didn't know who he was, but he looked and sounded familiar, I knew he wasn't suppose to be there, his voice was soft, but loud enough to wake someone" The eleven-year-old explained.

"What happened then?" Gary asked.

"He threatened her, it was hard to understand, but it sounded like he said that he had a gun, he told her not to make a sound or he would kill her. After that they left the house." She told him.

"What did you do?"

"I started screaming when I noticed that our bedroom window was open, it wasn't open when we went to bed. Aunt Lynn and Uncle James asked me what was wrong and I said, "Tori's gone" they checked the house, but she wasn't there, they even called her friends after calling you guys, but they hadn't seen her."

"What did this man look like?"

"He was about Becks height, with dark hair and his arms were hairy, he was soft spoken and polite and was wearing a t-shirt, I think it was grey or black, but it was dark, so it was kinda hard to tell, he also had a black hat on, it was the type that you go in the snow with, he also wore sweatpants" The little girl explained and looked at the clock, it was now six in the morning and four hours since Tori had been kidnapped.

Gary nodded, "thank you, miss Vega, I will call James if I need any more answers and if you come up with anything else that may be of help to us." He told her, she nodded and left the room to find her family.

Meanwhile, Tori and the man, who's name was Chris Andrews, pulled up front of a hotel in Lake Tahoe, Nevada. They had gotten on a last minute flight to come here and Tori saw no hope of escaping.

"Now, listen to me, your name is Kiara Elise Reynolds, and I am your father Jack Reynolds, understand?" Chris asked, when the sixteen-year-old didn't answer he back handed her across the face.

"I said: Do you understand?" Tori nodded and the man dragged her into the hotel. She didn't bother to hide the fact that tears were streaming down her face.

"Hi, can I get one room please?" The manager nodded.

"Name?"

"Jack Reynolds"

She nodded again and looked at Tori.

"Are you okay sweetie? You seem upset?" Jordyn **(The manager)** asked.

"You have to excuse Kiara, she doesn't trust strangers or talk much, her parents were murdered on a trip to New York City, she hasn't stopped crying since" Chris lied.

"Oh, poor thing! My condolences"

"Thank you" he said, and with that they went up to the room. Tori knew she would never be found, already she felt her identity and old life slipping away...

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! I should probably warn you, the next chapter will possibly have a rape scene in it, so if you want you can skip over that part, I won't be offended at all. If you have any ideas for this story, tell me, and who knows I may use it! **


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: hey guys! So, this chapter has a rape scene in it, so if you want you can skip over the scene, I won't be offended, there will only be two of these scenes in the whole story, but the second one won't be as...graphic? As this one. Anyway, enjoy! No flames!**

Tori wakes up to Chris shaking her, the young woman thought that everything was a dream.

_Apparently not. _She thought.

"Kiara, wake up, come with me." He tells her, Chris takes her to the bathroom where he told her to sit down and be quiet, so he could dye her hair and cut it.

"What are you gonna do with me?" She asked when he was done, her hair was shoulder length and dyed blonde now.

"Shut up!" he said and pushed her onto the bed, getting on top of her. Tori knew what was coming, but nothing could prepare her.

"Please don't" She begged, he slapped her across the face and she started crying.

Chris is a lot bigger than her, he threatens to do horrible things to her if she screams,she stays quiet, he pushes her down, Tori's hands are so tight around her pajama pants so he won't take them off. The man grabs her hands away and squeezes them, looking into her eyes, letting her know he's not gonna allow any bull shit.

"Please don't, i'm a virgin!" She begged again.

"Well, not for long, it'll hurt more if you struggle."

Chris pulls her pants and underwear down so roughly and she can't stop crying, Tori doesn't dare be loud, he spreads her legs apart and shoves his dirty fingers in there, making it so he can put his penis in her. The sixteen-year-old is crying harder now, her mind is racing, she's so terrified, so alone, so fucked up. Chris jams himself into her and she squeals in pain! He smacks her and chokes her and tells her to shut the fuck up or else, he continues to thrust, Tori keeps her eyes closed and pretends she's with her friends, and not being raped. Anything to get her mind off how terrible what she's going through is.

"Say my name" he orders her, she does what she's told.

"Louder"

"Chris" she half moans half screams.

"Yeah, you like that slut?" He thrust again, each time going in deeper and deeper, he got off of her and glared at her.

"Well, if you didn't struggle so damn much, it wouldn't hurt!" He snapped.

_If you didn't do it in the first place it wouldn't hurt at all! _The half latina thought, but she doesn't dare say it out loud. Chris or "Jack" as he told the manager, gets dressed and leaves the room, leaving Tori to cry herself to sleep.

**A/N: So like it? Hate it? Let me know! As I said before, there is only gonna be two rape scenes, but the second one won't be as graphic as this. I'm sorry if I angered anyone with this chapter, but, Tori was kidnapped, what do you think he's gonna do with her? Play video games and dress up? Anyway, I have to read a book for English class and what are your opinions on "The Lovely Bones"? I heard it's good, so if anyone who has read it could give me feed back, that'd be great! Please review! No flames!**


	5. Abuse and Name Calling

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I decided to do two chapters in one day, which is rare for me, so enjoy!**

Tori awoke later that day to find that she was still naked and alone. She got up, trying to ignore the excruciating leg between her legs, she was bleeding, but knew it wasn't her period, the woman just had her virginity stolen from her.

_I don't even know if he used a condom._ She thought. Tori put on her clothes and was relieved to find that Chris was no where in the room.

The sixteen-year-old walked over to the door and opened it, running down the hall and out of the hotel and into the town. She ran into an alley, but stopped as she saw a missing poster with her picture on it.

**Name: Victoria Marie Vega **

**DOB: February 19,1994**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Complexion: Tan**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Last Seen Wearing: White tank top and light grey sweat pants.**

The young woman was so deep in thought she didn't notice Chris was behind her, until his hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Do you not understand what will happen if you try to escape? You'll be killed, your family will be killed, your friends, they will all die!" He threatened and brought her back to the hotel.

"Just for that you ugly slut, sex will be rougher, just the way you like it! If you EVER do that again, I will never have sex with you again!" Chris exclaimed.

_Good!_ She thought. Chris kicked her in the stomach and she screamed in pain.

"Please stop!" She shrieked, but the blows just kept coming.

"No man is ever going to want you now...slut!" He exclaimed, and she believed him.


	6. The Call Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was tired from work, and I meant to earlier today but my parents took me to see the new Batman movie. Although the ending confused me, ha ha. So, anyway, Enjoy! This chapter takes place two days before the morning Tori was abducted.**

***Two days before***

Andre awoke at two in the morning on April 18th, to a frantic phone call from .

"Hello?"

"Andre, it's Tori's mom, can you get the others and come over here please?" She asked, Andre was confused, he didn't know why she wanted him to get Beck, Jade and the others, or why she was crying, he was almost afraid to ask, but he had to.

"What happened?"

"Tori was just kidnapped, Christie witnessed the whole thing, please hurry!" Lynn exclaimed and hung up.

Hurriedly, Andre sent a text to everyone to get to Tori's house as quickly as possible, Mrs. Vega needed their help and support.

Once the group got to the house, in their pajamas, Andre immediately went to comfort the family, especially sobbing Christina.

"Shh, it's alright Christie, they'll find Tori." Andre assured her, the eleven-year-old was like a sister to him, if she and Tori were upset, then he was too.

"Okay, what the hell are we doing here?" Jade asked, no one had told her about the situation for fear that she wouldn't care and that she would make a mockery about it. But, deep down, they knew she would find out eventually.

"Tori was t-taken, a m-man took h-her." Christie cried, at first, just like the rest of the Vega family, she didn't believe the child, but something and her eyes, and the fact the child and what was left of the family, was crying, told Jade they weren't joking.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

Beck sighed, "a man supposedly took her from her bed at gun point"

"Will they find her?" Cat asked.

"Well, statistically, ninety-eight percent of all kidnapped children and teens, are dead in the first few days, to the first few months" Robbie explained, Cat gasped and started crying hysterically.

"ROBBIE!" They shouted as they all tried o comfort the red head, they could only hope Tori was alive and well.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. The Call Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is chapter 7, enjoy!**

Lynn Vega awoke to hear the phone ringing in the kitchen, she and James were tired and hadn't had a lot of sleep since Tori went missing more than a week earlier, but they answered the call anyway.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Vega?" The voice asked, it was a woman's voice.

"This is she"

"We think one of Tori's friends may have had something to do with her kidnapping, you did say that she was last seen with them at the spring show case?"

"Yes"

"Is there any one of them that comes to mind?"

Lynn sighed, "Jade West"

**A/N: I know, it's short, but i'm running out of ideas, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me in reviews and maybe i'll use them, who knows?**


	8. Jade's Interrogation

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days! I was going to last night but my sister came home from college and I couldn't cause the other one had to sleep in the basement where the computer is, and I was going to this morning but we went to the beach instead, so here's chapter...8 I think? Enjoy! I changed my pen name by the way, my other one was just getting boring, and I can change it! lol**

Jade sat in one of the interrogation offices ready for officer Blake to come talk to her. She didn't know why she was all of a sudden a suspect, sure, she's gotten in trouble a couple times, but she would never hurt Tori. Jade looked up just as officer Blake came in.

"Jade West?" He asked.

She nodded, "I didn't do it, so I don't know why you think I did something with her?" Jade asked, the officer ignored her and began asking her questions.

"Where were you the night of April 18th?" Officer Blake asked.

"I was at the spring show case."

"And afterwards?"

"I went home with my boyfriend to his RV and we watched a movie."

"What movie?" He asked.

"Batman, why? What does this have to do with Tori's kidnapping?" The goth asked.

"Nothing, just curious, what did you do afterwards?"

"I went home and went to bed."

Officer Blake sighed, "what's your relationship with Miss. Vega?"

"We have a love hate relationship, some days we're friends and others we can't stand each other, but I would never do anything to harm Tori in anyway." Jade explained.

"Okay Miss. West, i'll just check your alibi and we can determine if you were involved or not." The officer explained, Jade nodded and quickly, but calmly left the room.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Keep flames to a minimum please!**


	9. Cat's Interview And Helpful Information

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated the last couple days, I was busy writing my Batman fanfiction! If you want to read it, it's called: Batman: The Past emerges. I want to see what you guys think of it! So, enjoy this chapter! This is Cat's interview!**

After quickly making sure that Jade's alibi was valid, which it was, they spent the rest of the afternoon talking with the rest of Tori's friends. Officer Blake sat and stared at Cat.

"Caterina Valentine? Where were you the night of the big show cast at Hollywood Arts?" He asked the red head.

"I was playing hide and seek with my three-year-old cousin and my doggy." She answered, laughing as she said it.

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"My parents and Scruffy."

"Who's Scruffy?" Officer Blake asked.

"My doggy! He's a husky" She said giggling.

Officer Blake sighed, "i'm talking to a clown." He muttered.

"My brother was shot by a clown, wanna know how?" She asked.

"How?"

"He kept poking him and asking "what you gonna do about it clown? What you gonna do about it?" did I mention it was my cousin Jesse who shot him?" Cat asked, the officer shook his head.

"You can go now."

Cat got up as if to leave, but gasped as if she remembered something.

"I saw a silver corolla the night Tori went missing, she was in it, but didn't look like she was being held against her will, I didn't know what to do so I ignored it, but I just remembered that the others wanted me to tell you when you talked to me." The red head explained. Officer Blake nodded his head ecstatically.

_She finally said something smart. _

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? I need at least 3 or 4 reviews before I update! So, thank you everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story so far! I appreciate it. :)**


	10. Moving and Police

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been in Canada and had no wifi, no cellphone service, and no internet connection! FML. Anyway, enjoy!**

Tori and Chris were walking through the town of Pensacola Beach, Florida, the pair had left Las Vegas when the police had knocked on their hotel room door and started questioning Chris, not knowing that he had locked Tori in the bathroom at this time, with repeated threats to keep quiet or he would kill her and her family.

_**Flashback**_

_** Tori sat on the queen sized bed while Chris looked through different porn related websites. Although he became very tense when there was a knock on the door. Roughly, he pulled Tori by her hair and shoved her into the bathroom.**_

"_**Don't make a sound or i'll kill you, you got it?" **_

_**Shakily, Tori nodded her head as Chris left and locked the door.**_

"_**Hello officer, how may I help you?" Chris asked.**_

"_**Yes, we're wondering if you've seen this girl_" The officer paused and handed the man a picture that Tori assumed was the missing persons poster she had seen when she attempted to escape the first time, "her name's Victoria Marie Vega, she would be seventeen-years-old as of last month, brown hair, brown eyes, five foot eight, she goes by Tori."**_

"_**Nope, haven't seen her, when was she taken?" Chris asked.**_

"_**In the early morning hours of March 15th, 2012, a little over fifteen months ago."**_

"_**Well, kids long dead by now, you're looking for a corpse, i'll keep an eye out for her though, let you know if I see anything suspicious."**_

"_**Mind if we have a look around?"**_

"_**Of course"**_

_**That's when Tori started banging on the bathroom door. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Ever since that day Tori had continuously felt guilty, she had tried banging on the bathroom door, and it would have worked too...if Chris hadn't lied and said it was the heating or plumbing system. That was nine months ago, yesterday was the two year anniversary of when she was taken, since then, she has been repeatedly raped, beaten, threatened, emotionally and sexually abused, forced to drink alcohol and smoke cigarettes. The now eighteen-year-old placed a protective hand on her stomach, she was pregnant, but that didn't stop the rapes or threats, it only stopped the physical abuse and Chris stopped making her smoke cigarettes and drink alcohol, which Tori was thankful for.

_**Flashback**_

_** Chris screamed in pain as Tori bit down on his tongue and made a run for it for the door. Just three months ago the police had come to search their place making Chris bring Tori to Pensacola Beach, Florida. Tori was fast, but Chris was faster, just as she opened the door to make a run for it and get help, the older man grabbed her around the waist and flung her on the couch.**_

"_**You're gonna get it now bitch!" The man exclaimed and got on top of her, no amount of begging could get him to stop. After the first few times, Tori had learned to close her eyes and go to her happy place until it was all over...until he started making her give him oral too.**_

_** Once Chris was done he looked at the frightened teen with cold uncaring eyes.**_

"_**You're gonna have a baby, slut!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Although the baby is a product of something so horrible, Tori is determined she will keep it...and protect the baby from Chris.

_I'll protect you. _She thought, the distant sound of sirens brought her out of all her thoughts. They can only mean one thing:

Police officers.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review.**


	11. Break Through In The Case

**A/N:Hey guys, so here's the next chapter!**

_Three days earlier_

Andre awoke with a phone call from Lynn telling him to get everyone and get to the police station as fast as he can. Hoping that Tori had been found after an agonizing two years,but that wasn't the case at all. They had a break in the case.

"So, who's the suspect?" Jade asked.

"I swear, when I find him i'll kill him!" Andre exclaimed, the officer put a hand up to silence everyone.

"His name is Christopher John Andrews, he's been in jail for the rape and kidnapping of a thirteen-year-old girl, Sydney James, over twenty years ago, unfortunately Andre, we can't let you kill him, and we can't arrest him unless we have proof that he was responcible. Police in Nevada actually asked him questions about eight months ago re guarding Victoria's disappearance, but he seemed clear of any suspicion, we'll look into him again." Officer Blake told the group.

"So, if he's all clear of suspicion again?" Lynn asked.

Officer Blake sighed, "we'll bring him in and search the place."

"But, if he's clear of suspicion completely?" Beck asked.

"I hate to say it, but, Mr and Mrs. Vega, if your daughter isn't found within another six months, we'll have to declare her dead and close the case, i'm sorry."

"So, you're just going to close the case if she isn't found in six months? Any moment our daughter could be killed, even now while we're standing here talking about it!" James nearly shouted.

"If she isn't already dead,statistics show that most children are dead within twenty-four hours of being taken, only 1/3rd of all kidnapped children make it home, most families never get an answer to the question, "is my child alive or dead?" Although, there are cases such as the Elizabeth Smart case and Jaycee Dugard case, that gives hope to families that their children are alive and waiting to be found...so even if we have to close the case...don't give up hope...who knows? If we have to close the case, it may open again if we find evidence that she's alive." Officer Blake explained.

And with that the group left without another word.


	12. Discovered

Tori knew better than to get her hopes up, chances are they were just passing by.

"Excuse me, folks, can we talk to you?" The male officer asked.

"Why of course officer" Chris answered as politely as possible, but the eighteen-year-old could tell he was irritated, the woman officer took Chris and the male took Tori.

"Can you tell me your name?" The officer, who identified him self as officer Drake, asked.

"My name is Kiara Elise Johnston." She answered.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-three." She lied, these answers were what Chris had told her to say if they were ever questioned by the police.

"Where are you from, Kiara?"

"My father and I are from Miami, Florida."

"Where in Miami are you from?" Officer Drake asked.

"JUST Miami." Tori answered, inconspicuously looking at Chris, who stared back at her, this exchange didn't go unnoticed by the officer though.

"Can you take off your sunglasses?" Officer Drake asked.

Tori shook her head, "no, the light hurts my eyes, they're sensitive to sun light."

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked again.

"My NAME is Kiara Elise Johnston, my father and I are from Miami, Florida!" Tori exclaimed, she was getting agitated with the officers questions, after months of physical abuse, and being raped, threatened, and manipulated, she had most certainly been brain washed. Part of her wanted the police officers to leave her alone, so she could go back to being miserable,but, the other part of her wanted them to see right through her sunglasses so she could go home, so she and her baby can live in a peaceful, safe, environment.

The eighteen-year-old looked at Chris, anxiously, letting the officer know of her distress.

"You know...i'm not gonna let anything happen to you...now, can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Kiara Elise Johnston, we're from Miami, Florida." She lied again, letting a couple tears slip.

Officer Drake sighed and pulled a poster out of the drivers seat, it was a picture of Tori, the week before she had gone missing. At this point, there was no doubt in the officers mind, that he was questioning Victoria Marie Vega.

"Look...Tori, there are a lot of people looking for you...and miss you." The officer said, and Tori took off her sunglasses and looked into his light gray eyes.

"You're safe now...all you need to do is tell me you're Tori."

Tori stared at him and let a few more tears slip.

"Yes...i'm Tori."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	13. Reunited

**A/N: So, here's chapter 13! I wrote a crap load of chapters for this story and my Batman story while I was in Canada, I mean, I had no internet/wifi access, so, what else was I gonna do? If you wanna read my Batman story it's called, Batman: The Past Emerges, i'm trying to get to 100 reviews so it'd mean a lot to me! P.S. If anyone who reads this likes: House of Anubis,Harry Potter, and Adventure Time, you should check out my friend Alexa's story! Her pen name is darkblack03.**

Immediately after she was discovered, Tori was taken to the Pensacola Beach police station for questioning and was flown back to Los Angeles with a police escort.

Lynn Vega immediately answered the phone, hoping for some news on her daughters disappearance.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Vega, we found her." The woman officer on the other line told the distraught mother, who dropped the phone and started screaming in joy, and went to the police station with Trina and Christie in tow.

"Where is she?" Lynn asked her husband, who had been on duty when Tori was brought in.

"In the lounge, but Lynn, there's something you should know." James answered.

"What?"

"She's pregnant, she's undoubtedly been raped and abused, and most likely brain washed, why else do you think she's been gone for so long?"

"Do her friends know? How far along is she?" The anxious mother asked.

"She says she's about six months along, and yes, her friends know, they're in with her now, they were being questioned when she was brought in, although Cat is questioning her to death." James answered.

Lynn sighed and led Trina and Christie to the lounge where she saw Tori for the first time in a little over two years.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	14. Late Night Conversations

**A/N: Okay, everyone...another update...3rd one today! Lol **

After Tori was hastily reunited with her family.

"Tori! We're so happy you're safe!" Lynn exclaimed, crying, and hugging her daughter, who flinched away from her touch.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" The mother asked.

Tori nodded, "yeah, i'm fine."

"We were all so afraid that you had been killed." James said hugging the eighteen-year-old.

"When can she come home?" Trina asked.

"Right now, she just has to come back tomorrow to decide if she wants to press charges or not." Derek answered.

James nodded and took Tori by the hand,where, once out side, they were greeted by news crews, and people, paparazzi, were taking pictures. Thank god the police officers were keeping everyone at a safe distance or Tori would've fainted.

Later that night, Tori sat at the kitchen table when Christie approached.

"So, are you keeping the baby?" Christie asked, these were the first words the thirteen-year-old spoke since Tori was found.

"At this point, I don't know anymore, Chris was gonna force me to keep it and I sort of wanted to as well, but I don't know anymore...it's my fault Christie." Tori explained.

"It's not your fault, don't say that!"

"It is! I could've fought back when he raped me! When we were in public I could've screamed, I shouldn't have listened to his threats."

"You were scared! I would've done the same thing, and a lot of others would have too." Christina answered.

"What's gonna happen if I press charges?"

"Well, he'll be thrown in jail for the rest of his life, you'll get justice for what he did to you, he'll never hurt you or anyone else again." Christie explained, "and other than that, I don't know, but I do know, if you decide to keep the baby, you'll be a good mother, and we'll be right by you every step of the way." She added, and in those words, Tori knew exactly what she was gonna do.


	15. Back To School

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile i've been pre occupied with a few other stories! Enjoy!**

Tori awoke the next morning and approached both her parents, she was nervous.

_What if they don't agree with my decisions? _The half latina thought.

"I know what I want to do." Tori stated, her parents looked at her expectantly, "I'm going to press charges and keep my baby." She added, firmly.

Lynn sighed, "well, if that's really what you want to do Tori, your father and I will be by you every step of the way."

James nodded, "that's right, I just called Derek, the trial will be in April sometime."

Tori nodded and went to get changed, "I'm going to school!" She called, making her parents nearly spit out their coffee.

"Honey, are you sure? You don't have to go back to school so soon, especially the day after being found with that asshole." Lynn told the eighteen-year-old.

"I'm sure, if I don't go back to school soon, I won't be able to graduate, and I want to graduate with my friends, it's best to face everyone now anyway."

Now it was her fathers turn to sigh.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, i'll take you."

"No, that's okay, Andre said he would take me, if things get tough he'll bring me home at lunch." Tori explained and left the house.

"It's amazing how well she's handling this."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	16. Conversations

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter...crap! I don't know what chapter this is, has it really been that long since I updated? Anyway, enjoy!**

Tori walked into school to get several stares from her classmates. And hearing whispers about her such as:

"**She's back"**

And, **"so the rumors are true? She is knocked up" **

The whispers were silenced by Andre's dirty looks. It was worse in Sikowitz's classroom, however. Complete silence as she walked in, only for it to be broken by Cat.

"Tori! You're back! Are you okay? Do you need anything? My cousin, Jesse and my brother could_" The red head started only to be cut off by Andre.

"She'll be fine, lil' red, with time, and lots of therapy." Andre spoke calmly.

"Welcome back Vega, we missed you." Jade greeted her.

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd come back, with being pregnant and psychologically messed up_"

"REX!" Robbie shouted.

Tori sighed, "you still carry the puppet around?"

"He's not a puppet!"

"Anyway, it's fine, i've learned to black everything out by now...Chris wasn't just sexually abusive, he was more verbally and emotionally abusive." The eighteen-year-old explained.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Cat asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I haven't been going to the doctor, Chris, my captor, feared I would be discovered if he took me." She explained.

"We'll be by you every step of the way Tor."

"Thanks! Can I ask you guys something?"

They nodded.

"I go to court April 15th, will you go with me? I can't do it without support?"

"Yeah, we'll go with you." Beck answered.

"Yeah! Court is second nature, my brother is always getting arrested and sued..." Cat explained, for the first time since being found, Tori actually smiled.

_Chris, you're going to wish you never even touched me when i'm done testifying. _

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review!**


	17. AN: READ

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell ya'll that I changed my pen name! It is now: Mbrabs1996, just to let you know! This is a monthly occurrence! Lol but this one will be permanent I promise!**


	18. Christies Testimony

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been busy with a couple hunger games stories and my batman story! So, forgive me! Lol enjoy!**

Tori and the gang walked into the court house on April 15th, more nervous than ever, who knows what lies Chris would tell the court? Implied that he testified at all, which, according to her attorney, rarely happens. For this day, Tori was wearing a white blouse and black dress pants, she was seven months pregnant and feared for her baby.

"All rise for judge Harris"

Everyone stood as the judge entered, she was a young woman in her mid to late twenties with fair skin and long blonde hair.

"You may be seated, prosecution may call their first witness" Judge Harris said.

"Prosecution calls, Christina Vega to the stand" The attorney, Felicity D'Angelo, said. Tori watched as her now thirteen-year-old cousin took a seat on the stand.

"State your name for the court, please" The judge told her.

"Christina Rose Vega"

"How old are you, Miss. Vega?" Felicity asked.

"I'm thirteen-years-old" Christie answered.

"Who are Lynn and James Vega?"

"My Aunt and Uncle"

"Who is Tori Vega?" She asked.

"My cousin"

"Miss. Vega, think back to the night of March, 14th, 2012, how old were you?" The attorney asked.

"I was eleven" Christie answered, looking around the room and locked eyes with Tori, who smiled reassuringly.

"What did you do that night?"

"I went to the park with Tori and then we went to the spring show case at her school" The thirteen-year-old explained.

"Will you explain to the court what the show case is?" Felicity asked.

"It's a performance school at Hollywood Arts, there are record producers and record labels who show up, Tori was performing that night"

"What_ who did you meet at the park that night?"

"The defendant"

"And after the show case, what did you do?" The attorney asked.

"My cousin and I went to bed"

"When you turned the light off, could you see anything?"

"I could see some things in the moon light, the way our room is set up, our bed is to the left of our door and there are two night stands with lamps on each one, then to the far right is a window that one double set that lead out to our balcony, and when these windows were open and the curtains drawn, you could make out objects in the moon light" Christie explained.

"Were these windows open on the night of March 14th?"

"No"

"What happened between the hours of two and four in the morning on March 15th, 2012?" The dark haired attorney asked.

"I felt someone sort of nudge or tap me on the shoulder, and I woke up and there was a man there, on Tori's side"

"What side was that?"

"The right side"

Felicity nodded, "was this man supposed to be in your room? What was he wearing?"

"No, he wasn't supposed to be there, he was wearing a light grey sweat shirt, black sweat pants, and a base ball hat, I couldn't really tell because it was dark" Christie explained.

"No further questions your honor"

The judge nodded, "defense may cross examine"

Defense attorney Alexander Davidson stood up, "no further questions your honor"

"Defense, call your witness"

"Defense calls Christopher Andrews to the stand"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	19. Chris's Testimony

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 17, I hope you like it! **

Tori watched as Chris walked up to the stand, he was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants.

"State your name for the court," Alexander ordered.

"Christopher John Andrews"

"How old are you?"

"I am thirty-six-years-old"

"On the night of March 14th,2012, what did you do?" Alexander asked.

"I went to the park to meet up with one of my friends" Chris answered, Tori knew he was lying, she just knew.

"Who did you meet at the park that night, if anyone?" The defense attorney asked.

"Prosecution, Victoria Vega and her little cousin, Christina Vega"

"Did you, or did you not, go into Tori's home between the hours of two and four in the morning on March 15th?"

"I most certainly did, but she let me in," Chris lied.

Alexander nodded, "no further questions your honor" The attorney said.

"Would prosecution like to cross examine"

"No questions, your honor"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Keep flames to a minimum.**


	20. Tori's Testimony

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

It had been three days of grueling testimony.

"Prosecution calls, Victoria Vega to the stand" Felicity said.

Tori sighed and walked cautiously up to the stand and sat down.

"Can you tell the jury your name?" Felicity asked.

"Victoria Marie Vega."

"How old are you?"

"I am eighteen-years-old" Tori answered.

"On the evening of March 14th,2012, what were you doing?"

"I took my cousin to the park and we went to the big show case at my school."

"Did you meet someone in the park?" The attorney asked.

"Yes, the defendant"

Felicity sighed, "what happened when you fell asleep that night?"

"I was woken up, I felt someone sort of grab me by my arm." Tori said.

"Did this person say anything to you?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I can't remember exact wording, but I believe he said something along the lines of, 'get out of bed and come with me, or i'll kill you and your family."

"Did you listen to him? What did you do?"

"I did what he said, he then brought me to Las Vegas, Nevada" The eighteen-year-old explained.

"What did he do once you were in Las Vegas?"

"He took me into the bathroom and dyed my hair, he then pushed me onto the bed where he proceeded to rape me!"

Felicity looked at the judge, "no further questions."

The judge nodded, "would defense like to cross examine?"

Alexander stood up and approached the half-latina.

"You said in the early morning hours of March 15th, 2012 you heard a voice? Was it a mans voice?" Alexander asked.

"Yes"

"And when you say that he raped you...do you mean sex without consent?"

"Yes" Tori answered, growing restless.

"How often would you say he raped you?" The defense attorney asked.

"Daily, if not more, maybe three times a day." She said.

"Did he ever stop?" Alexander asked.

"No...at least, not until I got pregnant, he said the last time he raped me, 'you're gonna have a baby bitch'"

Alexander nodded, "when the police found you, what questions did they ask?"

"They were asking, who I was, if I knew people were looking for me, if I knew my family missed me, they then started calling me Tori."

"Did he tell you to say anything if police ever questioned you?"

"Yes...he told me to say that my name was Kiara Elise Johnson and that I was twenty-years-old, he also told me to say that he was my father and we were from Miami...he once again threatened me with my life if I tried to get help." The eighteen-year-old explained.

"What did you say when you gave up?"

"I said, 'yes...i am Tori' I got so happy." Tori said.

Alexander nodded, "no further questions" he said, and sat down as Felicity stood back up.

"Were you a virgin at the time of the kidnapping?"

Tori nodded,

"Yes"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	21. Verdict

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)**

It had been a week since Tori had testified against Chris. Today, was the day, in which she would hear if he was guilty or innocent and what, if he got one, his sentence was.

"Would the attorney's like to say something before the jury decides?" Judge Harris asked.

Felicity stood up, "I would just like to let everyone know that this man has a history of abuse, a criminal record, and has been accused of sexually abusing his ten-year-old daughter five years ago, and the rape of a fourteen-year-old girl. Please choose wisely, the defendant can't be wandering the streets again." Felicity told them. Now it was Alexander's turn.

"My client has been wrongly accused of the kidnapping and sexual assault and abuse of Victoria Vega, he has a history of mental illness, and so he can't be held accountable for his crimes, like Felicity, I ask you to choose wisely." He stated, and sat back down as the jury left to make their decision.

For over two hours the jury had been deliberating the verdict before they finally returned to the court room.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Harris asked.

"Yes your honor...we the jury, find the defendant, Christopher John Andrews, guilty of all charges." The juror said,

And for the first time in weeks, Tori smiled.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	22. Annabelle Celeste Vega

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been working on my Batman fanfiction, and I've been working on my Hunger Games fanfictions "A Fight for the Two of Us" and "Smoldering Flames" I felt like writing more!lol enjoy!**

Tori awoke the early hours of May 3rd with un bearable pain in her mid section. The girl has never been in so much pain before, and walked down stairs to see her parents talking.

"Look, I don't want Tori to keep this baby either, but, she won't be able to leave it at the hospital either!" Lynn said, Tori cleared her throat and her parents looked at her.

"Tori? What's wrong?" James asked

"I think the baby's coming!" Tori answered, Lynn and James quickly woke Trina and Christie as they headed to the hospital.

"I can't do this" Tori said once she was admitted to a room. The half-latina was very distraught and everyone hated to see her this way.

"Tori, you're gonna be a great mother, you won't be the best, but we'll help you out." Trina told her younger sister. Tori nodded as the doctor came in.

"Well Miss. Vega, you are fully dilated, on the count of three, I want you to push, 1...2...3" The doctor said, Tori pushed as hard as she could.

Although, after more than an hour of pushing, Tori was getting scared.

"Okay, one more push, 1...2...3...push!"

The eighteen-year-old pushed until she felt a tiny body leave her own. Tori was glad it was over and hoped she wouldn't have to do it again for a long time.

"It's a girl." The nurse said as the baby was handed to her.

A few hours later, Tori was joined by her friends.

"Awe, she's so cute!" Cat exclaimed.

"Eh, she's alright, for a rape baby"

"REX!" Robbie yelled, and put the puppet in his back pack.

"So...how do you feel?" Beck asked.

"Like I just gave birth to a bowling ball." Tori answered, laughing.

"What are you gonna name her?" Jade asked.

Tori looked at the sleeping baby and smiled as she said,

"Annabelle Celeste Vega"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	23. Date

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I've been busy with my Titanic fanfiction! It's called "Drowning Desires" so, if you like the movie, go and check it out! Enjoy!**

A week later, Tori was back at home taking care of Anna.

"Hey Tori." Andre said, walking into the house.

"Oh, hi Andre! What is it?" The half latina asked.

"May I speak to you in private for a few minutes? Anna will be fine!"

Tori nodded and handed the tiny infant to Christie, who handled the baby with care. In the week since Anna was born, everyone had grown fond of her, it didn't matter how she was concieved, what mattered was that she was loved, and nothing bad would ever happen to her. Anna wouldn't know her biological father, and for that, Tori was thankful.

"What is it?" The eighteen-year-old asked, closing the door behind her tightly, as to make sure no one would hear them.

Andre sighed, "Tori, will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

The young woman seemed to be shocked, "what's this about?"

"Well, i've liked you ever since I first met you, and when you were kidnapped, I realized that I couldn't live without you." Andre explained, "so, what do you say?" He added.

"Yes"

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	24. Proposal

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been really busy lately!**

Tori sat on a park bench, waiting aniously for Andre. They had been dating for a little over two years now, and Andre had told her that he needed to ask her an important question. The half-latina sat and watched as her daughter, who was two now, played with the other children. Anna had grown into a beautiful little girl, with waist length black hair and dark brown eyes, she bore no resemblance to her father what-so-ever, and or that, Tori was grateful.

"Hey Tori, want to go for a walk?" Andre asked, approaching her, Tori looked anxiously at Anna and the other children.

"She'll be fine, nothings gonna happen to her."

Knowing this, Tori held her boyfriends hand and walked with him, making sure that Anna could still see them.

"Remember how we had our first date here?"

The twenty-year-old nodded, "how could I forget? We had a picnic in this very spot."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did, but go ahead."

Andre sighed and, grabbing Tori's hand, went down on one knee.

"Victoria Marie Vega, will you marry me?"

It seemed like hours before Tori replied,

"Yes"

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	25. Telling Anna

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been sick on and off, and I have exams starting tomorrow, so, i've been trying to study. This is the last chapter, so, if you want a sequel, just tell me in reviews or PM me. Enjoy.**

Tori sat Anna down on the couch, her little daughters green eyes boring into her brown ones.

"What is it Mommy?" Anna asked innocently.

Tori sighed.

"Honey, you like Andre, don't you?"

"Yes Mama, I love Daddy."

The half-latina smiled, ever since the two-year-old had learned how to talk she had been calling Andre "daddy" and she liked that, she grew up believing that Andre was, in fact, her biological father.

Tori would never tell Anna who her real father was.

At least, not unless she asked.

"Well, we're getting married, and we would love for you to be in the wedding." The Mother explained.

"Yay! I get a Daddy! One of my wishes came true!"

The singer laughed and kissed her daughter on the cheek, and ever so gently, ushered her up to her bedroom.

Looking out the window, Tori allowed her self to smile.

For once, everything was going the way she wanted.

Everything would be just fine.

**A/N: Sequel? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know!**


End file.
